1-4-3
by shitsuka
Summary: Ketika kau bingung bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanmu dan kode 1-4-3 mewakili semua perasaan yang kau rasakan itu padanya. KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao. Warning inside! Wanna RnR?


**Tittle : 1-4-3 (I Love You)**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao,**** Park Chanyeol,**** Byun Baekhyun**

**Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao, slight ChanBaek**

**Disclaimer : Tao and Kris belong to their self, God, their parent. But this fict belongs to me.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai/BL/slash, miss typo, typo.**

**I suggest you to listening Henry Lau's 1-4-3 when you read my story~ Thank you~ x3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy my fict~  
**

**.  
.**

_**I'm sending 143**__**  
**__**I still can't express my feelings with words whoa oh oh**__**  
**__**Sending 143, it's not just a simple game of numbers whoa oh oh**__**  
**_

_**I love you 143, you are 486**__**  
**__**Sending 143, we're so different**__**  
**__**Sending 143, it's still hard**__**  
**__**It's not just a simple game of number 143**_

_**(1-4-3 by Henry Lau)**_

**.****  
.****  
-1-4-3-**

**.  
**

**.**

Mungkin fans diluar sana akan menganggap Kris gila saat ini. Pemuda itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu terus tersenyum - senyum sendiri sambil menatap laptop yang sedari tadi ada dipangkuannya.

"Kau cantik sekali.." bisiknya pelan sambil tetap mempertahankan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Siapa yang cantik _ge_?" sahut sebuah suara.

Kris terdiam, lalu perlahan ia mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja menyahutinya itu.

_**Huang Zi Tao**_

Ditutupnya sekeras mungkin laptopnya itu, membuat sebuah kedutan samar tercipta di pelipis pemuda manis yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu. Pemuda itu perlahan menghampirinya masih dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Lalu pemuda manis itu mengambil duduk tepat disamping pemuda tampan berwajah oriental itu.

"Kau kenapa _ge_? Dan siapa yang kau bilang cantik?" Ia menjeda perkataannya sejenak. "... Um.. Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang ge?"

Kris, pemuda tampan itu terlihat gelagapan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia menatap Tao dengan lembut lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Ya aku sedang menyukai seseorang," ucapnya kemudian.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya, muncul ekspresi tidak suka di wajahnya. Tapi Kris terlalu tidak peka untuk membaca ekspresi Tao tersebut. Ia malah menganggap Tao sedang sakit perut atau semacam itu. Ck dasar tidak peka!

"Jadi? Siapa orang beruntung yang telah merebut hati dan pikiran seorang Wu Yi Fan ini, _eoh_?" tanya Tao dengan seulas senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Kris terdiam lalu menatap Tao dengan dalam dan lembut. Tapi sama dengan Kris, Tao tidak peka atau malah menjurus ke polos ya? Untuk menafsirkan arti tatapan Kris tersebut.

"_Dui bu qi_.. Aku tidak dapat memberitahukan siapa orangnya Tao," ucapnya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya ini.

Tao berkedut kesal lalu ia mengkerucutkan bibirnya. '_Yeppeo!_' batin Kris. Fix Kris benar - benar seperti seorang om - om _pedho_ yang baru saja melihat seorang anak kecil yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu beritahu Tao tentang ciri - ciri orang itu_ ge_!"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Tao dengan raut wajah jahil. "Kenapa kau jadi begitu tertarik hm?"

"Sudahlah _gege_, beritahu ciri - cirinya atau Ace kesayangan mu itu Tao bakar," ucap Tao dengan nada mengancam. Kris tertawa ganteng. Dan Tao terpana menatapnya.

"Oke.. Oke.. Dengarkan baik - baik ya?" ucap Kris kemudian.

"Pasti _ge_," balas Tao singkat.

"Oke pertama dia memiliki mata yang indah, tatapannya tajam seakan menembus jantung ku," ucapnya pelan sambil perlahan menatap Tao dan kemudian tangan sebelah kirinya terulur untuk mengelus kelopak mata pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Yang kedua.." Perlahan tangan Kris turun kearah hidung Tao lalu diusapnya hidung bangir itu pelan. "Ia memiliki hidung bangir yang indah. Yang telah memberikan udara yang bersih sehingga dirinya bisa bernapas dengan layak,"

Kemudian tangan pemuda itu turun ke dua bulatan padat yang terletak di samping kiri dan kanan wajahnya. "Yang ke tiga dia memiliki dua buah pipi menggoda yang jika ia merasa tersipu kedua pipi tersebut akan merona. Menampilkan keindahan tersendiri bagi orang yang menatapnya," Kris pun mengusap kedua buah pipi Tao dengan sayang lalu mencubitnya sesekali dan dibalas dengan renggutan si empunya pipi tersebut.

"Ke empat.. Dia memiliki bibir kucing yang sangat indah. Setiap kali aku menatap bibir itu setiap kali itu pula aku menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengecup bibir mungilnya itu," ucapnya sambil perlahan mengelus bibir Tao dengan jempol miliknya.

Tanpa Kris dan Tao sadari perlahan namun pasti wajah mereka berdua semakin mendekat. Jantung mereka saling berpacu satu sama lain, menciptakan irama yang mengalun indah di telinga mereka berdua.

10 cm...

5 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

Deru nafas mereka menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Tinggal satu cm lagi dan bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Menyesap rasa manis dan asing yang ada. Tapi semua itu hanya angan - angan belaka ketika si duo happy virus menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kris _ge_! Tao!" seru mereka bersamaan. Membuat kedua insan yang hampir menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka terdiam gugup dan langsung menjauhkan diri mereka masing - masing. _'Sial padahal sedikit lagi!'_ batin Kris.

"Y- ya ada apa Chanyeolie _ge_, Baekki _ge_?" tanya Tao dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai pipinya tirusnya.

"Apa kau melihat topi hitam? Si idiot ini lupa meletakkan dimana topi hitamnya, sehingga fans mengetahui kami dan kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Tao," Tao menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku sudah bilang kan aku minta maaf Baekki.. Aku benar - benar lupa," ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"Ck, gara - gara kau kencan kita jadi berantakan bodoh!" sungutnya kesal.

"Umh.. Baekki _ge_ tenanglah. Sehabis ini kalian kan bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian kan? Oh ya aku melihat topi hitam ada di atas meja makan _ge_," ucap Tao menenangkan Baekhyun yang nampaknya sedang _badmood _itu.

"Terimakasih Tao," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Lalu matanya mengarah ke arah Kris. Sebuah seringai terbentuk dibibirnya. "Ngomong - ngomong maaf telah mengganggu acara mu Kris," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas pandangan menusuk dari Kris.

Chanyeol yang menyadari apa yang terjadi langsung terkekeh pelan lalu menyeret Baekhyun-Nya pergi. Beberapa saat kemudian Tao dan Kris dapat mendengar suara debaman pintu yang tertutup. Menandakan bahwa sekali lagi mereka tinggal berdua saja diruangan ini.

"Eum.. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan Tao?" ucap Kris memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Tao.

"Nyatakan perasaan mu padanya dan beres. Dia jadi milikmu _ge_," balas Tao.

Kris menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut ditolak olehnya,"

Mendengarnya Tao mengernyit tidak suka._ Hell yeah_. Mana ada yang mau menolak seorang Wu Yi Fan, _eoh_? Hanya orang sinting yang melakukannya.

"Kau bercanda _ge_? Mana ada orang yang akan menolakmu _eoh_? Kau tampan, kaya, suaramu bagus, kau tinggi, aku pintar bahasa inggris, dan kau adalah member boyband yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Ayolah _ge_ yang ada juga ia akan langsung menerimamu, karena ia merasa dirinya adalah manusia beruntung yang dapat merebut hatimu dari jutaan fansmu diluar sana," ucap Tao dengan seulas senyuman tulus.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kris kemudian. Yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Tao.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan ku padanya Huang Zi Tao," ucap Kris kemudian.

Tao tersenyum miring. Sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak rela, tapi ia mengesampingkan rasa tidak relanya itu dan kemudian memilih untuk membantu _gege_ yang ia sayangi.. Ah _ahni_ maksudku _gege_ yang ia cintai itu.

"Kau ingat kode - kode yang sering kita mainkan dulu _ge_ saat masih _trainee_?" tanya Tao, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kris.

"Nah coba sekarang kau kirim pesan ke orang beruntung itu dengan salah satu kode - kode itu _ge_," ucapnya dengan seulas senyum yang amat dipaksakan.

Kris mengernyit. "Sekarang?"

"Ya," balas Tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lainnya.

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian Kris mengeluarkan telepon pintar miliknya dan mengetikan beberapa kata. Lalu setelahnya ia mengklik tombol send.

"Sudah," ucap Kris kemudian.

Tao meliriknya dengan pandangan curiga. "Apa yang kau ketikan? Mengapa cepat sekali?" Kris tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ia hanya menggendikkan bahunya acuh, lalu memilih kembali memainkan telepon pintarnya lagi. Mengusir rasa gugup yang menerpanya.

Drrt... Drrt...

Telepon pintar Tao berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk ke telepon genggam pintar miliknya itu. Dengan cekatan ia membuka password lalu melihat ke kotak pesannya.

Sejurus kemudian, lengkungan manis tercipta di bibir kucing pemuda bermata panda itu, dengan sesegera mungkin ia membalas pesan itu.

"_Gege_ bodoh," ucap Tao pelan sambil menatap pemuda yang saat ini sedang sibuk memainkan telepon pintarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda bermata panda itu mengecup pemuda yang (sok) memainkan telepon pintarnya itu.

"Bodoh," ucapnya lagi. Lalu meninggalkan Kris sendirian diruangan itu.

Kris tercengang akibat perlakuan Tao barusan. Tapi kemudian senyumannya terkembang setelah sebuah pesan masuk ke telepon pintarnya itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Huang Zi Tao**_

_**1-4-3 (I love you)  
Would you be mine?**_

_**From: Wu Yi Fan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To : Kris ge**_

_**4-8-6 (Saranghae)  
Yes, I would.**_

_**From: Huang Zi Tao**_

_***Fine***_

* * *

Saya tau ini chessy dan gak jelas sama sekali~ ugh saya lagi senang jadi terciptalah fict absurd ini~

Btw tadinya saya mau bikin fict ini dalam pairing ChanBaek, tapi entah kenapa feel saya sedikit hilang pada pairing yang satu itu. Tapi untuk selanjutnya saya akan coba buat fict ChanBaek deh xD

Nah, bagi reader adakah dari kalian yang berkenan memberikan saya feedback? Jebal ne~ supaya saya makin semangat untuk bikin fict - fict yang lainnya~

Sekian dulu dari saya, mari berjumpa lagi di fict saya yang lainnya~


End file.
